Draco's Merry Christmas
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: HArry and Draco are looking for that someone speical. Who get's involved what happend? Yes this is slash and mpreg.


** I ,HeartofaGoddess2009, has returned after a stressful time and a few computer virus. Sorry about the wait for stories and continuing of stories just things have been happening since September. So please enjoy this Christmas Harry/Draco. This takes a few years after Harry talked for Draco at court. This will be m-preg. Draco never took the mark the mark in here so it's somewhat AU and The twins are in here as well. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing believe me if I did Harry and Draco would have been dating already. :)**

Draco came out of a store on diagon alley to finish up his Christmas shopping. He sighed because all he really wanted for Christmas wasn't anyone could buy. All he wanted was someone to spend the rest of his life. He knew he would never get that after all he was part of Voldemort's team for awhile even if he never took the mark.

He shook his head of all thoughts so he could think about the decorations he still had to check at the mansion. Draco had to finish getting ready for the Christmas party tonight. The elves had the food, decorations ready, and the rest of the gifts wrapped. It is customary after to have a gift for every guest who accepts the invitation but for some reason he couldn't find the perfect gift for one Harry James Potter. He thought about how it still surprised him that Harry and him became friends when they all went back to Hogwarts for their final year again.

Ron and Draco still fought but not with the venom it once held. Draco and Hermione became friends before he and Ron did. As for Harry well, they became the best of friends. Their once separate group of friends became one. Pansy and Blaise were married a year ago at the age of 20 and now expecting their first child. Ron and Hermione married right after college when Ron was accepted into the Auror program after school and was now one of the top Aurors the program ever had. Hermione fought for the right of magical creatures such as werewolves, vampires, and other creatures. She was working on a new act for the werewolves at this moment and had a fund name after Remus and Sirus for orphan children of werewolves. They were expecting their second child after Rose.

They were all invited to this grand feast with their families. One never would have though that a Malfoy would mingle with the Weasleys but Draco could honestly say he would never have it any other way. He thought about all of this as he still searched for the perfect gift for Harry. He searched through a store on the end of Diagon alley for the perfect gift. Then he saw it. A musical globe that was magical as well. It has a green dragon and red gryffindor moving together to the music playing of Bach and Beethoven classical songs. Something he, Harry, would love because only Draco, Ron, and Hermione knew of his passion of classical music and playing it on the piano. Draco smiled at the memory of teaching him piano before school was out.

Harry was a natural at it and Draco hoped he would play some Christmas carols tonight at the party. He went to apparate home from a point about a block or so down where he was. He returns home about 2 hours before the party started at 6pm. Draco looks at how the place was decorated before he went up to change and get ready for the party. He smiles at the mistletoe and the tree. He calls his head elf and tells him how much he loves the decorations. He smiles at him and tells him to keep up the good work. The elf to say the least was stunned because he and none of the other elves could get use to him being nice and encouraging since after his father was given the kissogram his crimes. The elf then watches Draco go up the stairs to get ready for the party.

Ron and Hermione at the same time

Ron was waiting for Hermione to finish getting ready and to tell her Harry was going to meet them there instead of coming with them. He gently pulls on his tie while thinking 'Why does this have to be a formal affair? Oh well it's Draco after all.' He turns when he hears the bedroom door closed and saw Hermione in a beautiful long white formal strapless dress. Ron smiles as she comes down the stairs. He says to her, "You look beautiful Mione." She smiles as their three year old child comes down after in a green dress with short sleeves. Draco decided to have a small party for the children and a place for them to sleep if the Christmas party/ball should go longer then expected.

Ron grabs Hermione's coat and his daughter Rose's coat while saying something that has been on his mind for awhile, "Hermione? What do you think of Harry and Draco?" He was putting on her coat when he asks this question.

Hermione asks, "Ron what do you mean?" She grabs Rose's coat gently from him to put it on their daughter.

Ron replies, "You know Harry's gay and Draco is bi if not gay. Why not get them together? You've seen the way Harry looks at him since before they were best of friends with us. I'm pretty sure he has feelings for him if not loves him."

Hermione stops moving after Rose has her jacket on and says, "You ….you noticed all that?" Ron nods. "I'm very impressed, Ron. Yes, I have seen that. We should get them underneath the mistletoe tonight." She smiles. "We should ask George and Fred to help."

Ron smiles and says, "Alright I'll call them now."

After everyone shows up to the party but Harry who is late

"Hey," Draco said with a smile walking over to Hermione and Ron. "Where is boy wonder? It's not like him to be late to my parties."

Ron says, "He suppose to be here. He called earlier to say he wouldn't be coming with us. I wonder if he's picking up Teddy then." Then not one moment after saying that the doorbell rings again.

Draco heads to the door and answers it seeing Harry and Teddy standing there. "Hi Harry. Hello Teddy." He says with a smile.

Harry smiles back and says "Hello." Teddy waves and then follows the elf Draco called to lead him to the kid's party. Harry begins to talk again after Teddy leaves, "Draco, we need to talk tonight because if we don't talk tonight there won't be another chance."

Draco nods on the way down and says,"Alright, We'll talk after you see our friends." Since Harry and Draco had their attention on each other, Fred and George nodded at each other then at Hermione and Ron.

Draco and Harry made it to the bottom of the stair from the door and all of the sudden just could not move. Draco looks up as well as Harry to see mistletoe and Draco wonders if that was there before.

Fred and George laugh while saying together, "That one is ours. You can't leave until you kiss. Then it lets you know if you belong together."

Draco turns to see a red faced Harry and says, "Harry?"

Harry looks at Draco and says, "This wasn't how I wanted to tell you...becaiuse I didn't think you'd want to hear it or that you would return anything …..I feel for you..."

Draco looks at him and says, "What? You like me?"

Looking away, Harry says, "I've had a crush on you since before we were friends. After we became friends I fell for you hard...I...I love you but you never indicated whether or not you like me or if you would possibly give us a shot." He was shaking a bit.

Draco sighs and takes a moment to think. He starting thinking about Hogwarts and how they acted, when they became friends, how they became best friends, how he always talked about Harry with a goofy smile, and how he worked extra hard to get Harry's perfect present. Then he thought about how he wanted someone to love and love him in return, to spend the rest of his life with, and then it hit him. He had loved Harry all those years and still loves him at this very moment. He was just an idiot for not going for it and he thought how much he loves Teddy and acted like a second father. He knew then what to do.

Harry waits for Draco to talk about how he didn't want this because he didn't feel anything for him. However, what Harry got was nothing like he thought it would be. Draco leans forward and grabs a surprise Harry's waist to kiss him. Draco then kisses Harry and Harry's arms after a few moments goes to wrap themselves around Draco's neck.

There were cheers and "It's about time. Along with laughter and tears from those who expected this to happen and those who claimed to love either Draco or Harry. When Harry and Draco stop kissing. Draco and Harry were both a little dizzy from the kiss while the mistletoe exclaimes they are meant for each other.

Teddy ran forward laughing after seeing the whole thing and asks, "Do I have another daddy finally?" Both Harry and Draco look down laughing.

Draco kneels down and says, "Let's see where this goes but I am honor that you would like me for a father." Teddy nods and hugs him. Draco lifts him up and Harry hugs both of them while all three smile.

Hermione turns to Ron and says, "I wouldn't be surprise if we have a wedding to go to next year." Ron nods in agreement and kisses her.

About one year later

Harry laughs as he starts waddling over to where Draco sat at the mansion. Teddy had just ran pass him playing with the dog Draco got him about 8 months ago. Teddy named the dog Sirius. "Be careful Teddy and don't go near the mantle!" Harry says as Draco gently pulls him down on his lap.

"I knew you were going to love that gift I got you last year. It was great to see you smile just like you did when I asked you to marry me a month ago." Draco says smiling. He kiss Harry and Harry moans a little.

"Good thing the kid is coming soon." Harry laughs while saying. "We've been so happy for the past year that I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. You, me, Teddy, Sirius, and who ever else may come along." He rubs his stomach and winces a bit.

Draco puts his hand on top of Harry's and ask, "Are you ok? Are you going into labor? We don't have to have the ball if you don't want it."

Harry says, "No, it's ok but...ahhhh" He bends over. Draco calls for the elves and Teddy to get Harry to hospital.

Exactly one year after the ball

The head elf of the Malfoy's elves let all the guess in to the mansion for the Christmas ball/get together they have every year. Hermione, Ron, Pansy, and Blaise were asked to host it until they returned home from the hospital with their new addition. Like last the kids were in one room and the adults in another.

About a few hours into the party the doors open once more to Teddy, Draco holding a baby, and Harry holding a baby. Hermione ran forward to see the babies. The party was silenced when the doors opened to reveal those 5 people. Draco and Harry smiling while Teddy spoke, "My siblings Scorpius and Artemis!" Once again another great christmas with laughter and fun. Congratulations and happiness. Hermione, Ron, Pansy, and Blaise have never seen Harry and Draco so happy and they just couldn't believe they got what they always want. A family to love and a family who loves them.

** Yay it's done and I love it. So I will have do grammer and spelling later because I have to get ready for work. Please review and I really hope you enjoyed it. HeartofaGoddess2009 over and out! Later! :)**


End file.
